


Let's Be Dangerous

by 4corsets2horses



Series: Undercover [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander is an impatient gremlin, Also thom and alex are undercover cops, And maria probably would have accepted her low grade at this point, And you walk in on ur teacher making out with a student, Coming to theaters soln, Guess their identies, M/M, Nothing really happens expect heavy makeout lol, The life of maria, Thom just wants to keep his job, When ur just trying to pass high school, holla, soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 00:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10477749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4corsets2horses/pseuds/4corsets2horses
Summary: Alex is a gremlin





	

**Author's Note:**

> Me: finish if only  
> Also me: whats this what's this there's no motivation here  
> Me: fine give them this thing from October at least
> 
> Welcome to "I'm writing this in summer when I'm not panicking over chemistry have a sneak peek"

Three months. Alex had been good for three entire months. He wasn't starting any sex scandals within the high school he was assigned to, he was just being a (24 year old) high school student. He had kept his promise to Washington to not get into trouble with Thomas. But his patience was running thin.

a.ham: why did we take this assignment again

a.ham: oh right to find a serial killer

a.ham: but why am i a student

a.ham: did gwash realise what a bad idea that was

a.ham: i just want to be able to hug my stupid bf on school property

"Mr. Shuck put away your phone, please." Alex looked up and groaned, sliding the device into his pocket. Three entire months Alex had behaved and not caused a scandal. But he was ready to, even if it meant the dissappointed dad look from Washington and a possible suspension. He sat and stared at the clock for the rest of the class period, listening to the southern drawl of Mr. Johan. The teacher of his last period was acutally his boyfriend, which made life a lot harder. He still had no idea why they both weren't teachers, life would be easier like that. But noooo, there was a majority vote to keep it even and have a teacher and a student transfer in. He put his head down, only tuning in to the general sound of "Mr. Johan's" voice, not giving two shits about the lesson. When the bell rang he lifted his head and watched students filter out, and vaguely heard the creak of Thomas sitting down in his desk chair. When he heard the noise in the halls die down he stood up and walked over to the classroom door, closing it and turning around to grin at Thomas.

"Alex whatever you're thinking, it can wait until we get home," Thomas sighed. He still leaned back in his chair to track Alex's movements, smirking a little.

"But what's the fun in that?" he asked, stopping in front of his boyfriend's desk.

"Our own home and bed and no technically illegal activities?"

"Mmm, but I'm feeling-" Alex walked around his desk, stopping right in front of Thomas, "-a bit dangerous." With a smug grin he easily straddled Thomas, wrapping his arms around the older mans neck. Thomas rolled his eyes as he settled his hands on Alex's hips.

"You're ridiculous."

"You know you love me," he whispered, tilting his head slightly.

"I might." Thomas leaned forward, bringing a hand up to hold Alex's head and wrapping his free arm completely around Alex's waist. Alex seemed to shift impossibly closer to him, and then they were kissing. It was dirty and they both knew they'd have to finish this when they got home. Both men lost track of time, Thomas too distracted by Alex squirming in his lap and Alex too busy trying to get Thomas to go further.

"You....could..always...make me come in my ....pants...like the....student I am," Alex gasped, fingers curled into Thomas' shirt. He was debating doing just that, humming in thought as he marked up his "student's" throat.

"Um....uh...Mr Johan...," he looked up to see Maria Reynolds at the same time Alex almost fell off his lap, both of them were startled.

"I uh...I just finished that essay You assigned...its a little late."

"No issue Maria, thank you a lot." 

She walked forward and placed the paper on the desk awkwardly before turning and practically sprinting out of the room. Alexander shared a look with Thomas, before he started to giggle. His boyfriend huffed before he looked at the time.

"We should go, finish this at home my little rule breaker." Alex nodded, sliding off of Thomas' lap.

"Maybe I don't want to," he teased and Thomas huffed, "but because you're such a pretty man I will."

"Darling, has anyone every told you that you are ridiculous?"

Three months had been too much for him to chill, he wasn't going to regret his actions. He only hoped he could find Maria in the morning and talk to her before anyone else. But right now he had a gorgeously tall man to go home with, and there was no other place he'd rather be.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: [the-gay-rosario](http://the-gay-rosario.tumblr.com)  
> I love comments and kudos!  
> And I appreciate you


End file.
